


fancy pancakes

by takomomo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a retelling of the yujae cooking vlive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takomomo/pseuds/takomomo
Summary: “I’m not going to cry about having just regular pancakes on my birthday.” Jaehyun presses, his amusement more evident with the laugh he tries to hold back.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	fancy pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday Jaehyun! 2 months in advance
> 
> enjoy yujae being annoyingly domestic

“You need to beat the eggs.”

“That’s what I’m doing.” Jaehyun rubs the back of his neck to hide his exasperation, an unwilling witness to Yuta completely destroying the egg mixture. It splashes on his apron and on the counter but Yuta doesn’t seem to notice.

“I honestly don’t know what you’re doing.” 

“Beating the eggs.” Yuta repeats with emphasis on beating, and continues the motion of rolling the whisk between his palms like a human hand mixer. 

“Maybe we should’ve gone for regular pancakes.” There’s batter on Yuta’s bangs but Jaehyun doesn’t feel inclined to point it out to him after being relegated to the task of cleaning after his boyfriend’s mess. It’s the fifth time he has wiped the same counter space and the eighth time Yuta has rejected his offer to beat the eggs for him.

“No way. Regular pancakes aren’t special. There’s a very good reason why they invented this pompous version.”

“Soufflé pancakes.” Jaehyun does his best not to laugh, “And you don’t know how to make one. Just let me help, I can make them faster.”

“That’s what youtube tutorials are for. And NO! You’re not touching my work. Why are you here anyway? Go and watch TV.”

“You asked me to help you clean up.”

Yuta looks up with a squint like he’s completely forgotten everything he said ten minutes ago. “Did I? Then keep cleaning and stop with the commentary.”

Jaehyun settles for a shrug and makes sure to nudge Yuta aside when he goes back to wiping the same spot Yuta somehow got dirty again. He knows he’s being petty but Yuta tends to bring out the extreme sides of his personality.

“Hey, you don’t have to go this hard you know.” His boyfriend only huffs, face turning red from exertion and maybe embarrassment because his batter looks like a sad lump instead of a foamy cream. 

“No comments.” 

“I’m not going to cry about having just regular pancakes on my birthday.” Jaehyun presses, his amusement more evident with the laugh he tries to hold back.

“Are we really doing this right now? These fancy pancakes need to be finished before noon.”

“Soufflé pancakes, and I told you I’ll just make them. I promise it’s no big deal, and it will still be special even if you didn’t hand make the merengue.” 

Yuta looks down at the concoction in the bowl and they both note that it looks flatter than it did before Yuta came up with his so called innovative mixing method.

“I’m not seeing any stiff peaks.” His boyfriend says and Jaehyun is tempted to ask if he added sugar in the first place because there’s a full bowl sitting on Yuta’s other side.

Jaehyun grabs his boyfriend around the waist and pulls him away from the counter before he manages to overturn the mixing bowl over his head like what he saw in the youtube video. They can do without a consistency test going wrong. 

“Alright, here is where I take over. I’m not cleaning egg whites off the floor today.”

“You don’t know that, it could’ve worked.” He says even as the very liquid batter sloshes around the bowl. In a slightly fortunate turn of events, Yuta finally admits defeat against the merengue and passes the whisk to Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun knows Yuta’s itching to say ‘let’s see you do better’ but he won’t because this is one thing he knows he can’t beat Jaehyun at and he would only look like a sore loser. 

He pecks Yuta on the lips as he takes the whisk and makes sure to let the kiss linger a little longer before he dumps the mixture in the sink and washes it down with hot water.

Yuta stands behind him and fidgets the entire time Jaehyun’s separating the eggs, then moves to the living room when it becomes clear that Jaehyun’s going to effortlessly nail the hand mixed merengue on his first try, without his help.

Jaehyun tests the mixture by turning it to the side, satisfied when it doesn’t as much as wobble. Yuta bounds back to the kitchen when he announces his successful attempt, looking entirely stupefied at seeing the stiff peaks he’s only seen in pictures.

“You’re so good at this.” He grumbles with a pout. Jaehyun will let him sulk for a bit more before he tells him that he only thing he probably got wrong (other than his mixing method) is forgetting to put the sugar in. 

He grabs his boyfriend’s elbow and positions him against his chest, in front of the mixture. He buries his face in Yuta’s hair, still a little damp from his early morning shower. He’ll have to take another one later because he has egg whites all over it now.

“You can do it yourself from here. All you have to do is to fold the yolk mixture with the merengue.” 

“That sounds easy enough.” He grins from ear to ear, grabbing the spatula from the other bowl and brandishing it like a sword. Jaehyun swallows his wariness and gives his boyfriend a hesitant smile.

“Sure. This should be a piece of cake for you.” He’s rewarded by another kiss, this time with tongue.

  
  


//

  
  


“The maple cream tastes very good.” Yuta passes the little container to him, the cream barely sticking to the bottom of it. 

“That’s very nice of you to leave me some.”

“You don’t even like maple.”

That’s true, but Yuta doesn’t get to use that on him after the mess they had to clean up. He cuts a big piece of the pancake and dips it very lightly in the cream before shovelling the whole thing in his mouth. Watching Yuta take little bird bites of his stack of fancy pancakes is making him hungrier. 

That and having to clean the kitchen floor before he got to have breakfast.

“This place makes pretty decent pancakes don’t they? We should order more from them.” He slides the original containers towards Jaehyun so he can peek at the logo. He doesn’t even have the energy to roll his eyes after watching an hour worth of their combined hard work fly across the kitchen onto the floor,

“I guess, I mean, I doubt you thought as far ahead as making the maple cream.”

“We have syrup in the fridge.” Jaehyun looks at the other with a frown but Yuta’s cream stained lips and round eyes make it difficult to stay annoyed.

“At least we’re still having our breakfast in the morning.”

“Jaehyun?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Happy birthday.” Yuta says and then kisses him some more. He tastes like maple cream and none at all like the batter that ended up on the floor.


End file.
